What's Your Name?
by Red Ink
Summary: Sakura, Eriol and Xiaolang were 3 inseperable orphans from HK, until Sakura was adopted by a distant relative in Japan. 12 years later, they unexpectedly meet up at Tomoeda University but can Sakura still recognize them with Xiaolang's name changed? R+R!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.  
  
**Summary**: Sakura, Eriol and Xiaolang were 3 inseperable orphans from HK Orphanage, until Sakura was adopted by a distant relative in Japan. 12 years later, they unexpectedly meet up at Tomoeda University but can Sakura still recognize them with Xiaolang's name changed to 'Syaoran'?

  


**A Mistake From The Past**

  
A seven year old Xiaolang Li sat on his hard wooden bed at Hong Kong Orphanage. His chestnut brown hair covered his flaming chocolate eyes. He has been furious for the past few days, but he was especially angry today.

"Xiaolang, I just wanted to come and say goodbye," A girl with auburn locks tied in two messy pigtails stated quietly, while a boy with midnight-blue eyes and adorably round glasses stood by the door waiting. Her emerald eyes were gleaming with hope.

Xiaolang turned away from their direction and began to take on great interest at the tiled ceiling. He wanted to get his message through, that they were unwelcome.

"Goodbye Xiaolang, I hope to see you again someday and you'd always be my best friend... I'll be leaving in a minute, but if there is anything you'd like to say, you know where my bedroom is," Xiaolang finally became satisfied as he heard Sakura's gentle footsteps fade out the door. It secretly hurt him to see her like that but he wasn't prepared to give in. He was stubborn, and you can say it was his best and worst aspect.

"Xiaolang, why must you be so mean to Sakura? She's finally been adopted, shouldn't you feel happy for her?" Eriol, Xiaolang's other best friend, approached his bed, "Besides, I heard the adults talking. The family is supposed to be one of her distant relative from Japan, I'm sure they'd treat her well and we both should know she'd be better off with them than staying here."

At the last statement, Xiaolang realized what Eriol said was true, there was no denying that the orphanage is no place for such a light-hearted girl, she deserved much more. Even at such a tender age, Xiaolang understood. He finally let his anger transform into what he really felt. Sadness.

"I've been such a baka (idiot). I should have realized this when I learned of Sakura's adoption but instead I've waited till the last minute for Eriol to tell me..." Xiaolang thought in disappointment, "I would never see her again after she goes to Japan, why didn't I take the opportunity to spend more time her like Eriol has? I've been such a horrible friend and it's not like I will have money to fly oversea to visit her. These really were the last days to be together..."

"Alright Eriol, just give me a few minutes. You go to Sakura's bedroom first and help her pack, I'll be right there." With a nod, Eriol left, leaving Xiaolang alone in the room.

Seeing his friend gone, Xiaolang got up and walked over to his desk and pulled out the chair to sit. He closed his eyes and with a sigh, reached in the drawer to take out a pen.

***

Xiaolang unsurely staggered towards Sakura's bedroom. He didn't know how to approach her, having given her the silent treatment for almost a week. He stepped into the room full of embarrassment, cheeks flushed red.

"S--Sorry," He stammered out with all the courage he obtained. His head was still lowered though, he was afraid to make any eye contact. But the only response he received was silence. Xiaolang looked up observing his empty surrounding. It was just him in the room, no sign of Eriol or Sakura. Xiaolang hit his forehead with a smack, realizing his foolishness and ran out, hoping he wasn't too late.

The yard of the orphanage was vacant except for a single figure, Eriol. He was waving goodbye to Sakura as she got onto a black, stretched limo. Xiaolang's heart dropped, he couldn't believe his bad timing. The only thing left for him to do now was to stand back and watch as the car smoothly disappeared out of the corner of his eye.

With a sorrowful expression, Xiaolang started back up the staircase, into the orphanage. With each step he questioned his own mistakes and with each question he blamed himself even more.

"If only I didn't take so long to write this I wouldn't be late. Why was I such a jerk for the past week anyways? Why am I so worthless?" Shaking his head, Xiaolang dropped the pink envelope he had clenched in his hand as a single tear rolled down his cheeks, "Goodbye Sakura, maybe one day we'll see each other again. Maybe one day..."

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: I have a new story again... It's kind of pathetic when I have 3 other ones running. But I got this idea and I loved it and I really wanted to get it written down. This chapter was not written at my best but I hope you would like it anyways. It is also a bit short, even for MY chapters, but keep in mind it is simply an introduction. I promise all the following chapters will be _much_ longer. Well, remember to R&R, hehe! 


End file.
